


Panda time

by bobleak



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't deal with Mikey's poor eyeliner game anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda time

"Did Pete do your fucking eyeliner again?" Frank groans trying to clear up Mikey's face. Gerard snorts in the corner  
"I can't believe my little brother wants to be Pete Wentz."  
"No dick pics Mikes!"Frank adds "Gerard fix his fucking makeup please before I become a lesbian again."  
"Dude I am not fixing his make up to affirm your sexuality..."   
"Raaaayyyy" Frank whines stomping his feet   
"Brat" Gerard mutters Ray sighs   
"Again?"  
"He looks fucking stupid. Fix him because I am so done with his stupid face!" Mikey half heartedly flips Frank off before Ray's attacking him with wet wipes and Frank jumps into Gerard's lap "Frank I'm trying to watch.." "The old batman film you've seen 5 million times I know...tell me I'm cute"   
"fuck off Frank"  
"MIKEYYY" Mikey jumps and Ray shoves a wet wipe in his eye. "OW MOTHERFUCKER"  
"I know you can't see right now,but tell your brother I'm cute"   
"fuck off Frank you hyperactive douchebag."  
"That means I'm cute. Frank nods to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people and this probably never happened


End file.
